The medical and economic impact of coronary artery disease (CAD) is one of the leading causes of death today in the US. A clear need exists for the early identification of individuals at risk for developing premature CAD. In this Phase II proposal the investigators propose to develop a genotyping kit, based on the solid-phase primer extension genotyping technology, which would enable the simultaneous analysis of multiple suspected CAD polymorphisms in a single reliable, informative biochemical format. Development of the Phase II prototype kit will occur in three stages: Aim 1) development of a 20 gene CAD genotyping primer panel for GBA primer extension; Aim 2) development of a glass-slide-based microarray of the Aim 1 primers, reagents, protocols and analysis software; Aim 3) genotyping of a large control and patient population using the kit components developed in Aim 2. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE